futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States Presidential Election 2024(Fernando's World)
The Election Was Held On November 5th 2024 When Incumbent Democratic President Michelle Obama And Her Republican Opponent Former Secretary Of The State Of Ohio Jon Husted Michelle Obama Won The Re-Election Bid Against Jon Husted Since Ronald Reagan, Bill Clinton, George W. Bush, Barack Obama, Richard Nixon In 1972, Abraham Lincoln, Dwight Eisenhower And Franklin D. Roosevelt. T he Big Successful Won For Michelle Obama Won 49 States 525 Electoral Votes 58.8% Jon Husted To 1+DC 13 Electoral Votes 40.6% When The Democrats Are Completely Still The Take The House Since 40 Years Ago In 1984 When The Contest Was Between The Incumbent President Ronald Reagan, The Republican Candidate, And Former Vice President Walter Mondale, The Democratic Candidate. Reagan Carried 49 of the 50 states, Becoming Only the second presidential candidate to do so after Richard Nixon's victory in the 1972 presidential election. Reagan was helped by a strong economic recovery from the deep recession of 1981–1982. Mondale's only electoral votes came from the District of Columbia and his home state of Minnesota, which he won by a mere 3761 votes. Reagan's 525 electoral votes (out of 538) is the highest total ever received by a presidential candidate. Mondale's 13 electoral votes is also the second-fewest ever received by a second-place candidate, second only to Alf Landon's eight in 1936. In the national popular vote, Reagan received 58.8% to Mondale's 40.6%. No candidate since then has managed to equal or surpass Reagan's 1984 electoral result. Also, no post-1984 Republican candidate has managed to match or better Reagan's electoral performance in the American Northeast, known to be a very Democratic region in modern times. Michelle Obama Won 525 Electoral Votes(Out Of 538)Is The Highest Total Ever Receive By A Presidential Candidate No Post-2024 Democratic Candidate Michelle Obama Is The First Woman, Second Black And The Only Oldest President To Win The Re-Election He Clinches The Black, Latino, Asian, Women, Young, Single Parent And Middle Class Family Members Vote Again Since Her Husband Barack Obama In 2012 The First Black President To Be Re-Elected And In 1984 Ronald Reagan To Be The Oldest President To Be Re-Elected Astronauts Voted For Antonio Villaraigosa From The International Space Station In Space Using The Space Ballots Were Beamed Over The Weekend. Husted's 13 Electoral Vote Is The Second-Fewest Received By A Second-Place Candidate Husted Lost His Home State Ohio. The Candidates Before The Election Michelle Obama Democrat ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} ! scope="col"| |- |The Blue Donates Obama/Kennedy Won States And The Red Donates Husted/Scott Won States | |- |Villaraigosa/Baldwin Won The States Since Reagan/Bush Won States Since 40 Years In 1984 | |- | The Obamas And The Kennedys Embrace The Television Victory At The United Center Locker Room In Chicago Il. | |- | The Obamas And The Kennedys Walked On Stage At The United Center In Chicago Il. The Empire State Building Turns Blue When The Networks Projected Michelle Obama Won The Re-Election. | |} Jon Husted's Concession Speech The Networks Projected 49 States Called For For A Re-Election Victory Husted Supporters Are Dispapointed The Husted/Scott Comitee Just Cancels President Elect Jon Husted Merchandise Sale And PresidentElectJonHusted.Com Jon Husted Delivers A Concession Speech At The Nationwide Arena In Columbus Ohio. Jon Husted:I Just Called President Michelle Obama And Tell Her Congratulated Her On Her Re-Election Victory America Had Made Their Choice Villaraigosa Is Still Our President,His Wife Is Still The First Lady And His 17 Year Old Teenage Grandson Is Still The First Grandson Let Me Say I Am Very Disappointed Tonight For All Of Who You Who Supported Me I Shouldn't Stayed Home To Win Now Is Not The Time To Lose Faith The Election Is More Than Everything That Means This Country Is Going To Move Forward This Is Democracy The American People Are Spoken Thank You Very Much. Michelle Obama Victory Speech MIchelle Obama:I Just Got A Call From Secretary Of The State Of Ohio Jon Husted In Ohio I Just Wish Him Well On His Campaign But Time Has Come This Is America Together We Have To Move Forward Tomorrow I Will Start My Second Term In No Time To Serve You As Your President For Now On We Will Never Go Back The Way It Is Together We Need To Continue To Make This Country Forward Thank You Very Much God Bless You God Bless Us And God Bless Of The United States Of America I Must Be Going To Bed Tomorrow I Will Return To Washington D.C. Good Night. Music:Greatest Love Of All Whitney Houston 1985 Song Category:Scenario Category:Politics